Sobre discussões estúpidas
by notagoodplace4gods
Summary: "Para duas pessoas que passam dois terços do tempo que estão juntos discutindo para saber quem é o mais velho e quem é o mais novo, é absurdo nunca ter-lhes passado pela cabeça que eles poderiam descobrir." Billy&Tommy sendo irmão lindos pq sim


**Título:**Sobre discussões estúpidas  
**Autora:**nayla  
**Categoria**post- children's cruzade, Billy e Tommy, Slash M/M (Billy/Teddy), Missing Scene  
**Classificação:**K+  
**Advertências:**Spoilers leves  
**Completa?**sim  
**Resumo:**"Para duas pessoas que passam dois terços do tempo que estão juntos discutindo para saber quem é o mais velho e quem é o mais novo, é absurdo nunca ter-lhes passado pela cabeça que eles poderiam descobrir."  
**N/A:**esse plot é muito bobinho rs e isso era pra ser uma drabblezinha (de tão bobinho que é o plot) mas aí eu meio que me perdi em wiccan angst pq né esse meu bb sofre demais, até quando não é pra sofrer rs

**N/A2:** Aproveitando para divulgar nosso fórum lindo de fanfics que se chama Paperbackwriters e você pode conhece-lo por aqui w11 . zetaboards paperbackwriters/index/ (removendo os espaços)

**XXX**

É uma discussão estúpida. Uma discussão estúpida que já durou tempo demais, segundo os outros jovens vingadores.

- Vocês sabem que tem um jeito fácil da gente descobrir quem é o mais velho, não sabem? - Kate diz, sempre a mais prática de todos.

- É só comparar as certidões de nascimentos de vocês.

Billy e Tommy se entreolham, um pouco relutantes e até envergonhados. Para duas pessoas que passam dois terços do tempo que estão juntos discutindo para saber quem é o mais velho e quem é o mais novo, é absurdo nunca ter-lhes passado pela cabeça que eles poderiam descobrir.

**xxx**

- E aí? - Teddy diz e passa o braço em volta da cintura do namorado. - Quando você vai admitir que não quer saber?

Billy fecha os olhos de deixa cair a cabeça no ombro do loiro. É incrível como Teddy consegue lê-lo como um livro aberto.

- Vamos dar mais uma volta no quarteirão, vamos. - Teddy o empurra para o lado e eles passam a mansão Stark, dobrando a esquina.

- Não é que eu não queira saber. Eu só estou um pouco nervoso, só isso. - Billy suspira fundo, sabendo que está mentindo. Ele sabe que Teddy também sabe que é uma mentira e que, mesmo assim, que o namorado não o pressionaria. Por isso, ele se força a continuar. - Eu gosto do Tommy, é bom ter um irmão da minha idade, mesmo que ele seja um vândalo inconsequente que não saiba se vestir. - Ele tenta rir. - Nós somos muito diferentes e, por muito tempo, eu pensei que a única coisa que tínhamos em comum era o grupo, esse senso de dever, essa vontade de ajudar, de fazer o bem, apesar de tudo que já fizeram conosco. - Ele se lembra que tentou, várias vezes, fazer com que Tommy lhe contasse sobre seus dias presos, sobre o que ele fez para acabar lá, e toda vez seu gêmeo apenas dava de ombros e se recusava a responder.

Algumas vezes Billy pensa nisso, ele pensa no passado de Tommy, ele pensa no seu próprio passado, ele pensa na primeira vez em que usou os poderes, quando ele perdeu o controle e machucou o valentão da escola. Ele pensa no quanto ele quis se vingar do warden pelo que ele estava fazendo com o Teddy durante a guerra civil. Ele pensa no quão perto ele já esteve, duas vezes, de fazer coisas ruins, de fazer algo que o faria dar de ombros e se recusar a responder quando alguém perguntasse; algo pelo qual ele poderia acabar preso, ou acabar como cobaia de cientistas gananciosos e imorais... No quão perto ele esteve de ser tornar alguém como Tommy.

Billy pensa em como eles não têm nada em comum e em como eles poderiam ter _tudo_em comum se as coisas tivessem sido diferentes. Talvez em outro universo Billy seja o cara que corre o tempo todo, mesmo sem saber do que esteja correndo, de verdade, e Tommy seja o cara que está tentando parar, porque ele morre de medo de seguir em frente, do que ele ainda por vir a fazer e...

- Você está pensando demais. Melhor parar agora, você já tem poucos neurônios, por favor, não os queime. - Teddy diz e Billy ri, primeiro, para socar-lhe o ombro, depois.

- Idiota.

- Continue, você estava falando que não têm nada em comum além de serem super-heróis gatos.

- Eu estava falando que eu achava que não tínhamos nada em comum além de sermos super heróis gatos, mas eu estava errado. Nós temos isso, essas discussões estúpidas e nesses momentos nós queremos a mesma coisa: queremos ser o mais velho. Descobrir quem ganhou vai fazer perder a graça porque eu não quero perder, mas eu tampouco quero que ele perca, entende? É difícil de explicar, é complicado, é... É bem idiota, para falar a verdade. - E talvez seja ainda mais idiota ele querer que isso dure para sempre.

- Billy, nós temos quinze anos, ainda temos muito tempo para sermos idiotas.

- Dezesseis anos... quero dizer, quase, você sabe.

- Eu sei. - Teddy ri e o puxa para um abraço. - Olhe, eu tenho certeza que vocês vão encontrar alguma outra coisa para discutir todo santo dia, logo, logo, porque é isso que irmãos fazem. Mas se você ainda está receoso, você sabe que tem algo que você pode fazer, né? Você pode... - Inclinou-se para sussurrar-lhe algo no ouvido do namorado.

Billy estava prestes a responder quando Tommy apareceu entre eles, separando-os com ambas as mãos.

- Eu sabia que vocês eram lentos, não que eram propositalmente lentos, por deus! - Ele exclamou, fazendo uma careta. - Podemos ir  
agora ou vocês gostariam de dar uma quarta volta pelo quarteirão?

- Talvez a gente possa apostar uma corrida até lá dentro, que acha? - Billy diz, sorri e seus olhos vão de castanhos para azuis, a medida que começa um novo mantra.

- Ei! Injusto! - Tommy grita e começa a se bater contra a bolha mágica que o irmão gêmeo criou.

- _...querochegarantesdevocêeuquerochegarantesdevocêeuquerochegar..._- Ele repete, até desaparecer.

A bolha estoura em um segundo e, no mesmo segundo, Tommy dispara para dentro da mansão, provocando um vento tão forte que quase leva os cabelos e os piercings de Teddy junto.

Teddy cruza os braços, balança a cabeça de um lado para o outro, mas não consegue conter o sorriso.

- Maximoffs.

**xxx**

A única família que Tommy teve virou as costas para ele na primeira vez que ele foi preso. A partir daí ele entendeu que não poderia ter uma vida normal, até porque ele não era normal. Cinco anos depois e essas crianças mascaradas o tiram da prisão, oferecem-lhe um uniforme e um codinome e uma nova chance de ter uma família. Pelo menos essa família nem tenta ser normal; ela é completamente doida e fica cada vez mais inacreditável porque Billy estava certo, a feiticeira escarlate é a mãe deles, porque Billy estava certo e ter uma família é melhor do que não ter nenhuma, porque _Billy estava certo._

E Tommy não pode deixar que ele Billy esteja certo _de novo,_ele não pode estar certo sobre ser o irmão mais velho. Mas, no fundo, ele tampouco quer que o moreno esteja errado porque se tem alguém que seria o irmão mais velho responsável e chato, esse seria Billy, não ele. É difícil e até confuso saber o que ele mesmo quer, mas ele tem absoluta certeza do que ele não quer; ele não quer que essas discussões estúpidas acabem porque elas já viraram rotina, já viraram algo normal, e até delinquentes juvenis reformados em heróis precisam de um pouco, - bem pouco mesmo, - de normalidade na vida.

- Vocês estão prontos? - Steve Rogers pergunta, de frente a uma mesa, com dois papéis virados para baixo.

Tinha levado mais uma longa discussão idiota até eles decidirem que queriam ouvir o veredito do Capitão América porque ele seria um mediador imparcial e Tommy é o primeiro a assentir com a cabeça. Mas não é porque ele esteja pronto, não é porque ele queira descobrir porque ele não quer. Tommy não quer perder a chance de agir como o irmão mais velho sabe-tudo arrogante e como o irmão mais novo irritante, ao mesmo tempo, nem um pouco. Tommy tem um plano, veja, um plano genial que consiste em gritar que o Billy trapaceou usando magia, qualquer que seja o resultado, - e talvez depois ele faça os papéis desmaterializarem para que ninguém mais possa vê-los.

Ele está muito orgulhoso desse plano.

- Então, o mais velho é... - Steve pausa e levanta as sobrancelhas, surpreso com o que lê. - Hum, os dois? Vocês nasceram no mesmo dia, na mesma hora.

Tommy é rápido. Ele capta o breve olhar que Billy e Teddy trocam, ele entende, de primeira, que era sobre isso que eles estavam conversando do lado de fora da mansão, ele entende que _Billy trapaceou usando magia_e ele grita:

- MAS EU APOSTO QUE EU AINDA SOU MAIS VELHO QUE VOCÊ, SEGUNDOS NA FRENTE!

Billy ergue uma sobrancelha para ele e as coisas estão normais, de novo.


End file.
